


when you're blue, i'm red

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dysphoria, M/M, Soft sex, this is sappy as fuck sorz, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: Keith bites his lip and thinks about it for a moment. When his need becomes apparent to him, he’s a bit embarrassed by it, but he trusts Lance not to judge, and figures it doesn’t hurt to ask nonetheless. “Um…actually,” he starts, averting his gaze nervously as his cheeks blossom a dusty rose. “Do you think you could…if you want to, and you’re feeling up to it….take care of me…y’know–”“I know what you mean,” Lance interrupts, sensing Keith’s awkwardness and chuckling a little at how cute he looks. He takes Keith’s face in both hands, looking him in the eyes. “The answer is yes, baby, I’d love to, if that’s what you want.”this was a commission for a lovely follower of mine. wanted to bring in some of my own experiences with dysphoria for this. love y'all, thanks!





	when you're blue, i'm red

Keith snarls and surges forward, muscles searing with overexertion as the hot metal of his blade sinks into another training bot’s torso. Buckling under the expert strike, the bot flickers and fizzles into nothing, and Keith pants as he stands up, dusting himself off and flexing his fingers around the hilt of his sword. His muscles burn, lungs scream, bones ache. Not enough.

“Initiate training level seven,” he calls out, his voice hoarse. The better part of him knows he should stop, that he’s pushed himself too far–especially while wearing his binder. But the insatiable itch to fight away the pain and anger gnawing at the bottom of his stomach wins out, and he pushes forward, preparing himself for another battle.

Just before the next bot materializes, Keith hears an all-too-familiar voice from behind call out: “End training sequence.” There is a lilt to it, soft, abundant with violet; the room pulses with a new absence of light as the mechanism shuts down. Keith’s blade sinks back into its more compact shape and he sheaths it at his side, scowling.

“What the hell?” He whips around to see Lance, leaning against the entrance to the training deck, and scowls at him, the gentle concern in those blue eyes only goading on his irritation. “Why did you do that?”

Lance strides forward, uncrossing his arms and coming to stand directly in front of his boyfriend. He reaches to touch Keith, but when the other recoils in anger, he thinks better of it and places his hands awkwardly in his jacket pockets. “Because you’re going to hurt yourself if you keep going like this,” he admonishes, frowning at Keith. “And because you haven’t taken your binder off yet. Keith, baby, let’s go to bed. You need to take it off.”

Keith’s lips twist into an ugly snarl and he shakes his head, grabbing his blade again and turning his back to Lance. “I’m fine,” he says, though his fingers shake around the hilt and his lungs feel bereft of air. “Just leave me alone, Lance….I’m busy tonight.”

But Lance isn’t stupid, and Keith knows that he’s not being in the least bit convincing. This time, a soft brown hand settles on Keith’s shoulder, then smooths down to tenderly massage the knots in his back where his binder achingly constricts him. “You’re in pain,” Lance says, his warmth and care radiating from each touch. “Come to bed, Keith. We can talk about it, or we don’t have to. But please come to bed.”

Though he tries to say no, Lance’s touch melts him like butter, and it brings sense back to him. Slowly, Keith agrees, exhaustion settling into the dark circles beneath his eyes. He turns around then, nodding silently and then following his boyfriend.

When they reach Lance’s room, Keith immediately goes into the corner to take off his binder. As soon as it’s stripped off, he gasps for air, feeling his chest rise and fall fully. Hurriedly, he pulls on one of Lance’s big, comfy sweaters and then pads over to the bed to join his boyfriend, who is already in pajamas.

Lance smiles at him, reaching out to take Keith’s hand and carefully rub the back of it with his thumb. “Proud of you,” he hums. “Feel better?”

“Mhm.” Keith nods, feeling relief begin to wash over him. At least, physical relief. He knows over-exerting himself, especially while in his binder, is bad for him, but sometimes dysphoria coincides so heavily with the need to train all of his anger and stress away, and it’s a deathly concoction.

It’s ironic, he thinks, how a binder can be so liberating and yet cage-like at the same time. When he takes it off at the end of the day, there’s a conflicting sense of freedom that he can never decide if he loves or loathes.

Despite his dysphoria, however, he has to admit it feels nice to not be wearing it and to finally relax. Lance leans in and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “Now,” he says, guiding Keith to lay back against his chest. “Do you want to talk about anything?”

Keith thinks about it for a while, hypnotized slightly by the way Lance combs his fingers through tangled locks, scratching at his scalp. It’s nothing Lance hasn’t already heard, nothing that Keith hasn’t already expressed and continuously struggles with. Stress from leading, anger at those who have abandoned him and fear that this cycle of abandonment will continue, dysphoria–among other things. Truthfully, he’s exhausted the conversation about these topics, at least with Lance, and doesn’t think verbally going through it once more will be beneficial. So finally, he shakes his head.

“Fair enough,” Lance replies. “We don’t have to. But know you always can, okay? Even if you think it’s stupid.”

“Thank you,” Keith says with a gentle sigh, intertwining his fingers with Lance’s and watching as each of the boy’s fingers fall seamlessly into the cracks between his own. “You too, okay?”

Lance nods, nuzzling softly at the nape of Keith’s neck and giving him little, soothing kisses as he massages away the tightness in Keith’s muscles. God, Lance is too good to him, Keith thinks.

“Is there anything else you need?” Lance asks after a moment. “Or do you just want to go to sleep?”

Keith bites his lip and thinks about it for a moment. When his need becomes apparent to him, he’s a bit embarrassed by it, but he trusts Lance not ot judge, and figures it doesn’t hurt to ask nonetheless. “Um…actually,” he starts, averting his gaze nervously as his cheeks blossom a dusty rose. “Do you think you could…if you want to, and you’re feeling up to it….take care of me…y’know–”

“I know what you mean,” Lance interrupts, sensing Keith’s awkwardness and chuckling a little at how cute he looks. He takes Keith’s face in both hands, looking him in the eyes. “The answer is yes, baby, I’d love to, if that’s what you want.”

Keith gets a good look at Lance’s expression, sees that it’s full of genuineness and a tender desire. There’s a weariness in Lance’s eyes too, no doubt, and that just comes with their position in the universe, at this point. “You’re sure?” Keith asks. “You want to, you’re not just doing it because you want to make me feel better?”

 

“I want to.” Lance nods with complete assurance, pressing a sweet kiss to the tip of Keith’s nose. “Keith, I know you’re still worried because of my breakdown last night–but I’m better today. Besides, you were there for me, like you always are. And now I genuinely want to be here for you, too. If this is the way I can do it, then I am more than happy than to get to love up on your body.”

Keith smiles sheepishly, ducking his head to hide how his cheeks go an even deeper red. “You’re so cheesy…”

With a warm laugh, Lance kisses Keith’s jawline, nuzzling behind his ear. “Let me take care of you,” he says. “What would make you feel good, sweetheart?”

Keith thinks about it for a moment; though his chest often makes him dysphoric, sometimes Lance worshipping and paying attention to it makes him feel nice. “Just…touch me everywhere?” he finally agrees. “Do whatever you want. Just be gentle, please.”

“Anything,” Lance replies, his eyes going hooded and smoky cobalt as he leans in for a kiss. It begins slow and short, though it starts to deepen as the seconds pass. Lance’s lips are warm and plush against his, swallowing every one of his little moans. At some point, the boy’s tongue runs over Keith’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Keith obliges, letting their tongues tangle. He feels pleasure spark in his abdomen, and he squirms, panting softly against Lance’s lips.

As they continue to kiss, Lance slides his hands up under Keith’s sweater, at first just gently massaging his tummy, the heat of his touch transferring to Keith’s frigid skin. Eventually those lithe fingers begin to inch higher up his torso, and Lance’s warm, wet kisses are now on Keith’s neck as he asks: “Do you want me to touch your chest, baby?”

Keith nods immediately, desperate for Lance’s touch. In reply, Lance’s hands come to cup and grope Keith’s chest, gently rubbing his thumbs over Keith’s nipples.

“M-mmn…” Keith moans quietly, his back arching. “Yeah…like that…thank you…”

Though Keith’s eyes are instinctively closed due to pleasure, he can feel Lance’s smile radiating above him, and has to open his eyes to look. It’s gorgeous, breathes the sweet essence of a sunset. It makes Keith relax even further, and he smiles in return, lost in the rapturous blue of Lance’s eyes.

“You tell me if you change your mind and this makes you uncomfortable,” Lance insists in a soft voice as he keeps touching Keith’s nipples, pinching and playing with them in ways that have Keith mewling beneath him. The pleasure makes him forget all of his worries, and it’s perfect–he wouldn’t want this to stop for the world.

“I will,” Keith manages between short breaths, “but, fuck–don’t think you have to worry about that–mm…right now…”

Lance grins at him, a little spark of dominance in his eyes among the tenderness. “You’re always so cute,” he says, starting to inch the sweater further up his stomach. “Want me to use my mouth on them, my handsome boy?”

Keith purrs at the pet name and the validation it brings, nodding eagerly in agreement. He lays back fully against the bed, and when he feels Lance’s tongue dart out to swirl over a nipple, a soft moan escapes him. He arches into each touch Lance gives, shuddering at the warmth of his mouth on his nipples. The boy sucks and licks each one, giving them equal attention in even intervals.

“Baby…” Keith whines, his toes curling at all of the stimulation. Each of Lance’s touches is so soft and full of love, and it only adds to the pleasure. “Th-that’s so good…mm…”

Lance lets out a little moan in reply, one of his hands tentatively trailing down Keith’s stomach, to his boxers. He pulls off momentarily to speak, flashing a hooded gaze up to meet Keith’s own. “Can I touch you?” he asks, hand hovering tantalizingly just on the elastic band. “Do you want that, honey?”

All Keith can manage is a shaky nod. Soon enough, Lance’s mouth is back on one of his nipples, while his hand slides inside of Keith’s boxers and begins exploring his pussy. It’s soaked, and the minute his fingers graze those soft folds, Lance lets out a low moan, flickering his eyes up to Keith again, as if to voicelessly communicate how pleased he is with Keith’s wetness. It makes the boy shudder, and he lets out a soft whine when Lance’s fingertip starts rubbing circles over his clit, legs falling gracefully open to allow Lance better access.

“Yes,” Keith gasps, quiet noises swallowed by the dim-lit twilight. “Yes, Lance.”

“Mnn,” Lance hums, his wetted lips now traveling back to Keith’s own as the pressure on his swollen clit is kept steady. They kiss again, burning fervor and tender desperation, tongues tangling languidly. “I love making you feel good baby. Just relax.”

Keith does as told, feels his tension dissipating with each of Lance’s sweet kisses, each circle over his clit with those warm fingers. Although usually Keith tends to be loud in bed, this sort of gentility turns the volume down; the pleasure is not any lesser, but there is a softness to it that lulls his usually loud moans into quiet whimpers and gasps, indulging solely in sensation.

Lance touches Keith for a while, at a consistently slow pace that has Keith squirming and aching for more. However, he loves the fact that Lance is in no rush, can spend however long he wants just pleasuring Keith. There’s something so sweet behind that sentiment, it makes Keith’s heart swell.

At some point, Lance starts just slightly grinding against Keith’s leg as he touches him, worked up by those gentle moans and kisses. The boy beneath him feels it, feels his hard on, and groans at the feeling, wanting Lance to be bare as well, if he’s up for it.

His hands scramble down to Lance’s jeans, tugging on the belt loops. “Wanna take ‘em off?” he asks, fluttering his eyelashes. “Grind against me?”

Without so much as a nod, Lance frantically kicks off his jeans and boxers, and Keith takes the time to pull his off too, so now they both have full access to each other. Once they’ve both stripped down, Lance takes one of Keith’s legs and very gently hooks it around his own waist, using the angle to grind his cock against Keith’s wet folds. “Ohhh, fuck,” he groans, moving at a slow pace, the tip of his dick rubbing against Keith’s clit and making the boy’s thighs shake.

“Oh, Lance,” Keith breathes shakily, grabbing one of the boy’s hands and intertwining their fingers, squeezing hard as the pleasure intensifies with each of Lance’s slick movements. “Love you…”

Lance nuzzles Keith’s neck, panting against his skin. “Love you too,” he breathes, his free hand massaging the plush skin by Keith’s hips. “So beautiful. You feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Keith replies with a smile, heart-warmed that Lance is checking in when they’re both so ravenous. “You?”

“I feel great.” They laugh in unison at the eagerness of Lance’s tone, quiet and intimate in the honeyed night. “But I was thinking…maybe you’d like me to eat you out?”

The thought alone has Keith’s thighs shaking; it’s been a while since Lance has used his tongue like that, and he craves it now more than ever. “Y-yeah, that sounds great,” he agrees, spreading his legs wider in preparation. “Taste me, baby.”

Lance groans at the willingness and submission of the invitation, sloppy kisses trailing from Keith’s jaw down to his lower abdomen, until he’s nuzzling the softness of Keith’s curls, nosing at his drenched folds. “Mmm…” he moans, tongue darting out to trace around Keith’s pulsing entrance. “So pretty…”

“Lance…” Keith’s hands find their way to Lance’s hair, carefully tangling his fingers in the soft strands. He bites his lip, looking down at the boy with pleading, violet eyes. “Please?”

The warmth of Lance’s replying smile turns Keith’s insides liquid, and he gasps at the sheer beauty of that lazy, pleasure-dazed smile, eyes glittering in starlight. “Can’t say no to you,” Lance hums, before diving in and wrapping his lips around Keith’s clit and beginning a gentle suck.

Keith’s back arches right away, and he lets out a long, soft moan, his eyelids fluttering shut. He feels one of Lance’s hands grappling for his own, so Keith removes one from the boy’s hair and clasps Lance’s hand tight instead, heart pounding at the loving gesture. His tongue is warm and wet against Keith’s clit, low moans emanating from his throat at the taste. Every time Keith’s back arches, or he lets out a particularly high-pitched noise, Lance will squeeze his hand affectionately. It’s such a small, sweet thing, but it makes Keith feel completely at ease and comfortable being vulnerable with Lance. God, he loves this boy so much, more than he can ever express.

Lance has no problem eating Keith out for as long as he wants. He sucks, wet and spit-soaked, on Keith’s big clit, fucks him open with his tongue, indulges in the taste of his wetness. Every now and then he’ll pull off to catch his breath, whispering sweet-nothings against Keith’s milky thighs while he slips his fingers inside of Keith’s pulsing hole. “Fuck baby,” he breathes at one point, loving the way Keith’s cunt hugs the long appendages. “Can I fuck you? You look so gorgeous.”

Desperate to be full and to feel such intimacy, Keith gives Lance a frantic nod, canting his hips. “Please,” he begs, trembling with want. “Please, fuck me softly, baby…”

With a reassuring smile, Lance comes up to kiss Keith’s lips, then his forehead. “I’ve got you,” he breathes, using his hands to spread Keith’s legs once more with the flats of his palms. “Are you ready for me, sweetheart?”

“Yes, yes,” Keith says breathlessly, desperation clear in his tone. “Give it to me baby, please.”

With the utmost care, Lance guides his cock inside of Keith’s pussy, beginning slowly and letting him adjust. As he enters Keith’s cunt, he lets out a deep groan, loving how the boy just swallows him, tight walls hugging his cock and slicking him up so perfectly. “You feel amazing,” he moans, still going slow for Keith’s sake. “Is it good, honey?”

“Y-yeah, yeah…” Keith loves this, loves feeling so full, feeling Lance stretch and fuck him until he’s a melting mess. The boy gathers Keith up then, holding his body close in his arms.

“Tell me when you want me to move,” he breathes, pressing feather-light kisses to Keith’s delicate collar-bones. “You set the pace, Keith. This is for you.”

After another moment of adjustment, Keith lets out a quiet, “please move. Slow.” Without hesitation, Lance begins to thrust, rolling his hips fluidly. His cock sinks deep inside of Keith, fucking him with a tenderness that is apparent in every single breath and touch, every thrust of his hips, every kiss. Lance’s head drops to Keith’s shoulder, panting and moaning in the crook of his neck as he fucks into Keith so slow and deep. God, Lance knows how to use his cock, in whatever way that Keith wants it, and it’s so perfect.

He feels so connected like this, with their bodies tangled together, pressed as close as possible. Their lips barely leave each other’s, moaning and whimpering into the other’s mouths. Every movement is together, every one preceded by questions of consent, of comfort, words of reassurance. There’s a mutual trust and love that emanates from each of them, passing between the cracks between their interlocked fingers.

“Mine,” Lance breathes; though it sounds less possessive and more of a marvel, like he can’t believe he is able to say such things of the boy beneath him. “God, so gorgeous. I’m–mmn, gonna cum soon baby…” His hips start to move faster, perfect strokes that sink deep into Keith and repeatedly hit his g-spot. It makes him whine and writhe under Lance, cheeks flushed red with pleasure and whole body swallowed in white heat. “Where do you want it?”

“Inside me,” Keith says without missing a beat, toes curling as he feels his orgasm approaching. “O-ohnn–fuck, Lance, Lance, Lance….”

The thrusts become slightly stilted as Lance nears his orgasm, and he reaches down and rubs Keith’s clit as he continues to move, wanting to coax climax out of his boyfriend before he himself cums. “Are you close too?” he asks, looking down at Keith through lidded, cobalt eyes.

“So close…” Keith is whining now, desperately grasping at Lance’s hair, his shoulders, anything to ride out the intensity of his pleasure. The heat radiates, pulsing through every last bone and muscle in his body and moans spill from his lips in quick succession, Lance’s name at the tail-end of every one of them. They trade more frantic kisses, bodies moving together as if made to do so. “Please, Lance…”

A few more soft grunts, deep thrusts, and Keith feels his cunt tightening around Lance’s cock, orgasm slamming into him and washing over him. All worries and tension are long forgotten now, as Keith’s nerves are swallowed in the densest and most lovely of pleasures. “Baby!” he cries out, back arching and lips wet against Lance’s own. “Yes, Lance, Lance..! I love you…”

Not long after, Lance’s climax hits too, and he gives one final thrust until he’s spilling inside of Keith with a loud groan, head buried in his boyfriend’s soft hair. “Yes…” he gasps, thighs trembling. “Good boy…M’love you so much…”

Orgasm begins to fade and the afterglow takes hold, lulling both of them into a warm, dizzy sense of comfort. They trade lazy kisses now, bodies still connected and tangled together until Lance finally decides to pull out moments later. He wraps his arms around Keith then, pulling him close to his chest and breathing in the sweetness of his scent. “Was that good?” he asks, stroking the boy’s back in soothing motions. “Feel any better?”

“So much better,” Keith says with complete sincerity. All of the love in Lance’s movements, the pleasure–it culminated into a wash-away of Keith’s worries, anxiety diluted. “Thank you so much….you’re my angel…”

With a soft chuckle, Lance gives a sweet kiss to the tip of Keith’s nose. “That’s you,” he whispers, smiling. “Glad I could help honey. Felt so good, I love you more than anything.”

“Love you too,” Keith answers, his smile soft and sleepy. “M’love…”

The intensity of his orgasm and his now relaxed state has Keith’s exhaustion catching back up to him, and he leans into Lance’s embrace even further, feeling his eyelids begin to droop. “Get some sleep,” Lance suggests when he sees Keith’s eyes fluttering. “I might, too.”

“M’kay,” Keith hums, immediately closing his eyes. It doesn’t take long until he’s asleep in Lance’s arms, feeling safer and more content than he ever has.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, i love you all! kudos and especially comments are appreciated <3


End file.
